


Cigarettes After Sex

by BeanPasteMan



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, I haven't written for this couple in literally 6 years, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pretty sure I'm the only person who's written an English fic for this ship so thats cool, Smut, i fucking love this ship so much, yes the title is named after my fav band leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanPasteMan/pseuds/BeanPasteMan
Summary: Colonel wants to try bottoming for the first time.
Relationships: Lieutenant Garuru/Colonel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cigarettes After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I know like 5 people are going to read this but I just wanted to write something for a ship I've loved for many many years now, if you're not familiar with Colonel feel free to ask me questions!

Spring is the perfect time to try new things. A time to get out of your comfort zone and try something you've never tried before. Someone in particular had this same idea.

“Hey Garuru?”

“Mm?”

“I wanna try something new with you.”

Garuru glanced at the black Keronian sitting on the couch next to him with an inquisitive look. They'd both been sitting on the couch of their shared apartment for hours now. It was a rainy day on Keron and the perfect lazy weather. Both managed to get leave for a few days when Colonel was complaining he felt “overworked”. Garuru wasn't sure what that meant because as far as he knew, Colonel only sat at his desk all day and stared at a screen while giving orders. Each to their own, he guessed.

“What do you wanna try?” Garuru asked.

Colonel didn't look away from the screen as he sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He sat thinking for a few moments and then said-

“I wanna try bottoming”

Garuru froze still for a minute, shocked by the sudden and completely random question. And by the nonchalance of the presentation of it, especially from Colonel, who's never wanted to bottom for the entirety of their 2 year relationship.

“Uhh-”

“I mean...It's just a thought. I've been wondering whats it like and thought we could give it a try.” Colonel interrupted, glancing lazily at Garuru's shocked face. “Hey, why so shocked?”

“I just didn't expect you to ask that question.” Garuru admitted, face getting kinda hot.

“Well, expect the unexpected Lieutenant.” Colonel stood up, stretched, and began walking towards their room.

“Where are you going?” Garuru asked, standing up and looking at the Colonel retreating into their bedroom.

“Are you not following?” Colonel asked, peeking his head out the door. “You're okay with it right?”

“Well, yes but, now??”

Colonel shrugged, “why not?”

Garuru furrowed his brows and made his way into the bedroom and stood by the foot of the bed as Colonel pulled out a box of condoms and lube from the bedside table. The man was as unpredictable as the weather sometimes. He did what he want, when he wanted to do it, and didn't take no for an answer.

This felt kinda awkward though, like his first time all over again. There was no mood, nothing leading up to it. It was like a planned appointment. Colonel just sat on the bed staring at Garuru with his blank stare, it didn't make the situation any better.

“You gonna get on the bed?” He asked.

“Wait, I'm still trying to catch up. Why are we doing it now?” Garuru asked, glancing at the bottle of lube Colonel was fiddling with.

“Cause I'm horny.”

“When did you get horny??”

“I don't know??” Colonel snapped the lid closed and threw the bottle at Garuru, who caught it and stared at the label- _Sliquid, organic intensifying warming lube._ When the fuck did they get this?

“Colonel, I'm not even horny. I can't just get in bed and get it on.” Garuru deadpanned.

“Well that's not my problem.”

The purple Keronian just stared in disbelief then responded. “It kinda is if you want me to fuck you!”

His superior continued to stare with his blank eyes until he clicked his tongue and grabbed a condom from the box, inspecting it before looking back up at Garuru. “I can fuck you?” He suggested. Garuru sputtered before giving in and walking over to the bed. He knew how Colonel got when he didn't get his way. Typical snooty higher class officer, always used to getting his way.

“Fine, lay down.” Garuru commanded, pointing at the bed.

“Oh, already getting bossy with your commanding officer, I like.” the Colonel grinned, laying back on the pillows in a half sitting position.

“You're probably not gonna like this since you're not in control, I know how you are.” Garuru said pointedly, sitting down on the side of the bed.

“Try me.”

_Brat_.

Garuru climbed up on the bed and over Colonel, staring down at him and into the blank white eyes, he could see the faint line of his iris, barely visible, but he was looking straight up at him. He gulped. Sure, he's done this before with women in the past, but never with another man. Colonel was, in fact, his first gay relationship, and Garuru's position had always been bottom in bed. So fucking someone who's position was always on top, in rank and in sex, was kind of intimidating.

“You good up there?” Colonel asked, halting Garuru's runaway train of thought.

“Yes sir.” His brain automatically spit out. Work habit.

“Man you really are a terrible top.” Colonel laughed. That caught Garuru's attention and he immediately went forehead to forehead with the Keronian underneath him, glaring threateningly while growling-

“You want me to try you? I'll do it, but you're gonna shut up in the meanwhile. Understand?”

Colonel's eyes went wide and his body visibly stiffened, as well as something else. “ _Yes sir_ ”

“Good.” Garuru nodded. He sat up and took off his yellow visors, placing them on the table and then returning to his position over his commander. It was strange seeing him like this, almost submissive looking, squirming almost from such a simple threat. Maybe this wouldn't be so intimidating after all.

His hand wandered around the black body, feeling up and down the smooth skin and sensitive belly, up to his neck and ears, seeing goosebumps rise on the dark skin. Colonel closed his eyes and took in every touch, arching slightly as Garuru's hands wandered down to his hips. He gripped the bed sheets, embarrassed that he was getting turned on by such simple gestures. But damn Garuru's rough hands felt so _good_.

“ _Ah_ ” a small gasping moan slipped from Colonel's mouth as Garuru's hand ran over his swollen pouch. Garuru grinned, Colonel was a lot more sensitive than he let on in the past. It seemed like he was already about to cum from simply being rubbed. He wasn't gonna let him live this down.

Another pass over the swollen pouch and Garuru looked to see Colonel's reaction. His eyes were still closed but his brows were furrowed, as is concentrating on staying composed. He'd make him crack, no problem. He began kissing his chest while rubbing continuously, traveling up to his neck, then to his mouth, attacking with fervent kisses and a dominant tongue. Colonel gasped into his mouth, arching against Garuru, letting out small moans and embarrassing whimpers as he grasped the purple Keronian's shoulders.

“What about me being a terrible top?” Garuru whispered hotly against Colonel's mouth. “Those noises you're making are telling me otherwise.” He made his point by pressing his hand hard against Colonel's now straining pouch, which in turn made the black Keronian whimper again and grip Garuru's shoulders tighter. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

“Shut up” he strained, shivering as he felt Garuru reaching in to pull out his hard dick. Colonel let out a small moan as Garuru gripped it tightly and began pumping, continuing to kiss him with fervent tongue, sharp canines piercing his tongue as it twisted with his own. This was actually pretty nice. Garuru was naturally dominant, but with Colonel he'd just taken that role as bottom when it came to sex, and he'd never been able to try out anything else unless Colonel wanted to. And now he wanted to, and Garuru was getting more and more into it as it progressed.

After a few minutes of making out and jerking the Colonel off, Garuru decided to switch it up. He broke apart from the passionate kiss and started to make his way down the black body beneath him, kissing along the way until he got to his erection. His breath fanned over it for a moment before he began kissing and licking up and down the shaft, and Colonel's hands flew down to grip the covers.

“Fuck!” He strained. Garuru glanced up, seeing Colonel's half lidded eyes looking down at him. Mouth ajar and lightly panting. Seeing his superior like this turned Garuru on like crazy. The normal cool and controlled Colonel he saw at work, and the easy-going, confident goofball at home was what he normally saw, but this was a whole different story. He was slipping out of control, bound by pleasure and lust. And things hadn't even gotten interesting yet.

Garuru smirked and averted his attention back to the erection in front of him, licking the tip once before completely engulfing it in his mouth. Colonel cried out and his hips jerked up violently, like a teenage boy receiving his first blowjob. Garuru maintained control and pushed the Colonel's hips down with his hands, swallowing the full length.

“ _God damn, Garuru..._ ”

Hearing his name from the Colonel's mouth made Garuru's own erection stain even more against the protective pouch and he began to rub the bulge against the covers beneath him. Fuck. He thrust against the sheets as he listened to the sounds of pleasure coming from his lover. Damn, he was about to cum before he even got a chance to bang the Colonel.

Garuru came up to breathe when he sat up and looked around the bed for the condom and lube they'd disregarded earlier. He had a glance at Colonel slumped back on the covers with his head tilted back, eyes closed, face flush and panting lightly. He was already a wreck and they hadn't even began fucking yet.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Garuru asked as he grabbed the silver package off the sheets to rip it open. Colonel looked up and eyeballed the packet before flopping his head back down.

“Lets try it without it.” He shrugged.

“You sure? Is this your first time receiving?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Well if Garuru wasn't horny before, he sure is now. Not only does he get to fuck his Colonel, but he also gets to do it bareback. What a dream.

Garuru pulled out his hard dick from it's pouch and leaned forward over Colonel before popping the cap to the lube bottle and dousing his fingers. “Okay, I'm gonna put one in.” He saw Colonel take a breath and tense up as Garuru's finger neared his entrance. He pushed in and Colonel released the breath his was holding, his thighs tensed and he felt his toes curl against his leg. Garuru paused for a moment, looking down at the Colonel, who was now looking up at him. He looked concerned and slightly uncomfortable, but he knew he was just trying to get used to it. Having something inserted into you for the first time was always a strange experience.

After holding his finger in place for a minute for Colonel to get used to the feeling, Garuru began to move it inside him, slowly thrusting it and moving around. Colonel's brows were pulled tightly together and he was clenching his teeth, still figuring out how to feel about this.

“You good?” Garuru asked, pausing for a second.

“Yeah, I'm good, just feels kinda weird.”

Garuru just chuckled and continued. Feeling around to try and find his prostate, while kissing the side of Colonel's face. Not much was heard out of Colonel except for mild grunts and breathing. He knew it wasn't doing anything at the moment so he asked “Want me to put another in?”

Colonel thought for a moment before slowly nodding. Garuru slid out his finger and poured a little bit more lube unto his fingers before leaning back over him and slowly inserting them in, scissoring to stretch the tight muscle. He heard Colonel hiss and grunt as the fingers made their way inside of him, stretching him slowly. It burned slightly and felt awkward, misplaced. He wasn't so sure about this until Garuru started to thrust his fingers again but this time they hit something inside him and it caused him to unexpectedly cry out, his hands flying down the grab the sheets and his face went flush.

_Bingo_. Garuru thought with a grin. He brushed against the spot again and Colonel let out a long whine, back arching slightly. Not much could make his commander melt into a whining mess like this. This was a treat Garuru wasn't sure he'd ever be able to see again. He made sure to take it all in.

Thrusting a little bit harder, Garuru began to be a lot more brave as he continuously hit the Colonel's prostate, making him cry out the most embarrassing noises. He continued kissing along his sweaty face, biting and licking in various areas.

“Garuru” Colonel moaned in a broken voice. Garuru shivered hearing his name like that. He slowed down and looked at him.

“Mm?”

“You can put it in now.”

Garuru's heart skipped a beat and he felt the blood rush to his head. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over him as he pulled his fingers out. It had been years since he last penetrated someone. Garuru swallowed hard as he squeezed a glob of lube onto his hand. He brought it down to his erection and stroked it to coat it with lube, immediately it started warming everything it touched, heightening his sensitivity. He leaned forward afterwards and hovered over Colonel's body. The Colonel looked nervous, excited? And incredibly horny.

Garuru lifted Colonel's hips as he guided his hard dick closer to his entrance, slowly. He met the tight ring of muscle with resistance, the hard head butting against it as he moved to cage Colonel's body with his own, both arms at his sides. Colonel's face became more and more distressed the more Garuru pushed. He could tell he was trying to keep his composure but it was slipping easily as the unfamiliar sensation began to overcome his body. The lube was luckily providing more ease, even though Garuru had only barely put the head in. To Garuru, this was a challenge. Everything inside of him was screaming at him to go ahead and push into that warm, tight heat that was slowly enveloping his cock. This was torture, but he had to go easy on Colonel since this was his first time bottoming, ever. The guy could put up with a lot but he didn't want to push him too far. Garuru knew how it was.

Finally, Garuru had managed to push the head in and was sitting there gauging Colonel's reaction. He still looked unsure, brows still tightly pulled together, a shiny layer of sweat built up on his skin. He was tense, that was for sure.

“Are you good?” Garuru asked, stroking Colonel's cheek with the back of his hand. “What do you want me to do”

“I'm okay, just keep on. It feels weird as hell but just keep going.” Colonel responded. His voice sounded just as tense, but he was still trying to keep his composure from slipping. He had plenty of training with this from his job, always having to keep a straight face no matter what.

Garuru did as he was asked and continued pushing forward, putting a little bit more force into it. Colonel let out a strained grunt and gripped Garuru's wrists. Garuru was shaking, trying to keep himself from pushing in all the way, the tightness and heat were too much for him to handle. He let out a moan as he pushed deeper, he was over halfway.

“Fuck...” He moaned, panting lightly. Colonel was squirming a little, hands slightly shaking as he gripped Garuru's wrists. Garuru wondered if this was hurting him. Before he could ask the question, Colonel let out a small breathy moan when he managed to push in all the way. He hadn't even realized, he pushed in further until he felt incredibly tight heat around his entire erection.

“Is it all the way in?” Colonel asked, weakening his grip on Garuru's wrists.

“Yeah, feels like it.” Garuru responded, rocking his hips lightly to try and push further, only to be limited by his hips pushing up against the Colonel's pelvis. “Want me to wait a bit before moving?”

Colonel thought for a moment before moving his hips a little, testing the grounds. “No, you can move.”

And with that, Garuru nodded and pulled back, halfway out, and pushed back in with a small thrust. A sharp gasp came from Colonel's mouth and he gripped the sheets beneath him. Again. Colonel had the same reaction. Garuru knew he wasn't letting him see his full reaction, he was still trying to keep up that face. That was fine, Garuru would fix that real quick. He thrust a couple more times before deciding to take it up a notch. He pulled back almost all the way out, then slammed forward, causing Colonel to release a deep moan and throw his head back.

“ _Holy fuck!_ ” He moaned, arching his back off the bed.

Garuru couldn't help but grin as he pulled back again and slammed forward, causing a similar reaction. The black frog beneath him let out obscene moans, cursing with every breath as he strained upwards to try and meet Garuru's thrusts. At the moment, Garuru kept a slow and shallow rhythm, but soon that rhythm was too hard to keep up and he was beginning to be be overtaken by lust and pleasure.

Cautiously, Garuru began testing the waters and started to thrust deeper and harder, making Colonel's body slide upwards with the force. A drawn out moan escaped from his lips and his hands came up to grasp Garuru's shoulders.

“ _More_ ”

“More? You sure?”

“Yes”

Garuru complied and drew his hips back and slammed them forward, causing Colonel to let out an almost scream-like moan. A shock of lust struck Garuru like lightning and he thrust forward again, causing his superior to moan out again.

“ _Fuck yes...!”_ Colonel's head thrashed to the side as Garuru began continuously hammering into him, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. He hooked his legs around Garuru's hips and bucked his hips up to meet his.

The wet sounds of their connection each time their hips met, alongside Colonel's lewd moans and panting drove Garuru mad. Control began to slip as pleasure coursed through his body. Colonel's fingertips dug into Garuru's arms as his body slid back and forth with the force of his movements, his legs squeezed Garuru's hips as he pushed him deeper inside him. Garuru gripped Colonel's waist as he thrust deeper and deeper. Everything was so hot and sweaty and it was amazing.

Garuru reveled in the sounds the Colonel was making. He finally let himself go and allowed himself to simply feel the pleasure. Hearing him so vocal was incredibly hot, it was such a rare thing. And to be the one to cause those sounds was even better.

Moaning and a continuous string of curses flowed from Colonel's mouth as Garuru leaned completely over his body, almost laying down. The thrusts turned shallow but Garuru just wanted to feel this intimacy with his commander right now. To just feel their skin against each other and the breathing on his ear. To revel in the insane feeling of fucking his Colonel, the carnal pleasure shocking his body. To feel Colonel's hands grabbing around his back and scratching as he tried to ground himself. It was all so much, and suddenly he began to feel it. The familiar build up in his groin.

“Fuck... Colonel, I'm close.” Garuru panted, thrusts building back up in intensity.

“Okay...”

“Want me to pull out?”

“No”

This would be new. Tonight was all about trying new things and Garuru was loving it. He drove deeper and deeper, speeding up as he chased the climax. Lungs now burning and legs feeling sore, Garuru didn't let up. He panted heavily into Colonel's ear as he pounded him relentlessly. Colonel gripped his shoulders as he moaned into Garuru's ear. They were both overheated, muscles sore and aching but the pleasure was so intense. Garuru devoured Colonel like a hungry animal, carnal and passionate.

He continued pounding, thrusts becoming less coordinated and sloppy as he approached climax. Three more times and he suddenly froze in place and let out a loud moan as he came inside. Hips jerking and a death grip on the blankets, Garuru groaned as he rode out his orgasm. Colonel followed not too long after as he stroked himself to completion, moaning a broken combination of curses and Garuru's name as he came.

Heavy breathing was the only thing heard through the silence, both just laid there for a few minutes to catch their breath and let their bodies rest, they hadn't had sex that intense in a while. Regardless of their incredible stamina together, sex with them was always a lot and left them both tired for hours after.

Suddenly Colonel's soft laughter broke the silence and he sighed heavily before saying-

“Fuck that was great! I think we need to do that more often.”

Garuru uttered a 'yeah' in response before sitting up with shaky arms and pulling himself out gently. Colonel grunted slightly and cringed, he knew what he was feeling right now, that weird,sore, out-of-place pain in your ass that comes with first time bottoming. He experienced it when Colonel and him first had sex so he knows how to take care of it.

“You good?” Garuru asked as he looked over Colonel, he looked exhausted. He crawled over to the side of the bed and took out a pack of wipes from the drawer.

“Yeah, hey, while you're at it can you grab me a cigarette and the lighter?”

“Sure”

Garuru returned with them in his hand and sat in front of Colonel and pulled out the wipes, tossing a few to his commander.

“Here, you're gonna wanna clean up.”

“Thanks” He got up and walked to the bathroom.

Garuru sat back on the bed as Colonel got up and pulled out a cigarette from the pack and put it in his mouth, covering the front with his hand as he lit the frame. Quickly, the taste of tobacco filled his mouth as he inhaled, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. The smoke rose lazily from the front of the cig as he held it between his fingers. His body was still tingling from the unbelievable sex he just had, arms and legs still feeling shaky.

Light spilled into the dark room from the bathroom as Colonel opened and closed the door. Soft footsteps approached the bed and then the mattress weighed down as he climbed onto it, crawling and then flopping down next to Garuru. He held out his hand for the cigs and lighter and Garuru handed it to him.

“Are you okay?” Garuru asked, looking at Colonel next to him, his face was lit up orange and red with the flame from the lighter as he lit his cigarette.

“Oh yeah I'm great” A plume of smoke exited his mouth as he spoke. He chuckled as he put the lighter next to him. “I don't know why we didn't do this sooner.”

Garuru shrugged and placed his hand on the bed in between them. They both sat in silence, filling the room with smoke until it was hazy around them. Colonel laid his head back on the headboard and let out a yawn. Garuru yawned shortly after, grunting in frustration. “Don't pass it on to me” He said. Colonel just chuckled. His free hand pat around on the bed until he found Garuru's and gently placed it over his. Garuru's hand maneuvered where he could intertwine their fingers together slowly. This rare, soft affection was something that only happened when Garuru was at his most vulnerable after sex, something Colonel truly treasured. He stroked his hand with his thumb and snuffed out the cigarette on the bedside ashtray before leaning against Garuru's side.

The moonbeams from the window cut like knives into the darkness, settling into the creases of the bed sheets. Hazy smoke swirled and danced in the light. The smell of tobacco and sex filled the air.. Colonel's soft snoring could be heard as he slept in Garuru's lap. The lieutenant massaged his commander's ears as he fought against sleep, a dying cigarette dangling in his fingers as he replayed the passionate sex they just had in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are GREATLY appreciated! If anyone wants to translate please feel free to!
> 
> Also, if my dumbass can get my shit together I plan on writing a more in depth and serious story with these two soon! I've talked about it on my twitter!
> 
> Follow me if you want! @crispycolonell


End file.
